


Vše je dovoleno ve válce a vyšetřování

by KadetPise



Series: Argona - O dracích [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Roderick a Nicholas se zabývají případem vražd v hlavním městě. Povinnosti nejvyššímu knězi ale komplikují vyšetřování, tak si musí Roderick poradit sám.
Series: Argona - O dracích [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020154





	Vše je dovoleno ve válce a vyšetřování

**Author's Note:**

> Alternativní název: Kriminálka Ruusut

Tělo leželo na stole v chladném sklepě. Nemít prořízlé hrdlo, vypadal by muž skoro jako že spí. Mohlo mu být sotva třicet, dobře živený a určitě člověk. Zatím třetí tělo, které se našlo, ale kněží neměli žádnou pořádnou stopu.  
„Nerozumím, proč se my musíme zabývat obyčejnou vraždou.“ Roderick sjel tělo pohledem. Od podobných případů je osvobodili už před pár lety. Od té doby, co se z Nicholase stal nejvyšší kněz, se zabývali spíš otázkami politiky a mezi městskými vztahy.  
„Je to sériová vražda, to už není tak obyčejné,“ oponoval mu Nicholas. Oči mu zářily jako malému dítěti od chvíle, kdy Roderickovi oznámil, že spolu půjdou vyšetřovat vraždu. Jako za starých časů před třemi lety. Však taky na pohled omládnul, vrásky kolem očí se mu vyjasnily, úsměv mu ubral deset let a kdyby vlasy někde našly původní barvu a zbavily se šedin, mohl by se Nicholas vydávat za čtyřicátníka. „Kdo ji vyřeší lépe, než my dva?“  
„Co na to Rada?“ Roderick si tak nadšený nepřišel. Nicholas ho vytrhl od práce na článcích, nemluvě o přípravě na diplomatické jednání s knězi z Víkrie. Na ty si vždy musel obrnit nervy, protože každý ve Víkrii se choval jako barbar.  
„Rada nemusí nic vědět,“ usmál se Nicholas radostně. „Co myslíš?“ otočil hovor zpátky k tělu. Určitě měl vlastní teorii a jen Rodericka zkoušel.  
„Vrah použil asi patnácti centimetrový nůž. Můžeme předpokládat, že je stejný jako v přechozích případech, zprávy tomu napovídají,“ začal Roderick. „Mohlo by to znamenat, že je vrahem člověk, ale stejně tak to může být bestie, která se nechce prozradit.“  
Nicholas pokýval hlavou. „Všiml sis těch modřin? Řekl bych, že bestie je pravděpodobnější.“  
Muž měl na pažích ošklivé podlitiny, jako by ho někdo držel vší silou. Tmavé, příliš velké na lidskou dlaň – takové zranění by silný člověk nedokázal způsobit.  
„Takže hledáme bestii, která se snaží svoje zločiny zakrýt a hodit na lidi,“ ukončil Roderick. „Jaký postup navrhujete?“  
„Jako obvykle. Já vyslechnu lidi v okolí a ty se pokus zjistit, co měli oběti společného a proti čemu stojíme.“  
***  
První oběť byl obchodník s látkami Patrick, u kterého nakupovalo snad celé město. Třetí oběť identifikovali jako Rogera, místního kuchaře, který vařil pro mnoho rodin v Ruusutu a vzhledem k blížícím se oslavám jara měl v posledním týdnu velmi napilno. Zato o druhé oběti, ženě s psími rysy, nevěděli vůbec nic. Jméno, rasu, a ani tělo, protože ho spálili dřív, než se Roderick s Nicholasem k případu dostali. Zůstal jen její popis – snědá, tmavě hnědé vlasy, ostré, zmutované zuby, tmavé chlupy v obličeji, hnědé oči a drápy. Když ji našli, neměla na sobě obojek, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že není registrovaná.  
Zjistit totožnost bestie se vyhoupla na prioritní místo. Čokl určitě nebude mít tolik přátel, jako obchodník nebo kuchař.  
Dokumenty o bestiích z Ruusutu a jeho okolí se nacházely v matričním archivu. Roderick ho znal jako své boty, nejednou tu seděl, když psal články pro Akademii nebo pátral po důkazech k jiným zločinům. Najít informace o psovité bestii byly ale jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena – ve městě jich žily desítky. Roderick přehrabováním ve složkách stráví celé hodiny.  
Od pohřbení pod papíry ho zachránila Tillie, matrikářka, která dělala nejlepší čaj pro ubohé kněze zakořeněné u stolu. Nikdy ho u práce neobtěžovala, jen občas k čaji přinesla i koláček s důvěryhodným mrknutím, že Roderick nezašpiní materiály, ve kterých se zrovna hrabal. Dokázalo mu to spravit den, i když se třeba dlouhé hodiny nehnul z místa a nic nenašel. Tillie byla jako slunce v temné místnosti. Zahřála, ale držela se dost daleko, aby vás neoslepila.  
„Probrala jsem další složky podle vašeho popisu. Mám tu pět bestií, na které by seděl,“ oslovila ho a předala mu šanony.  
„Děkuji, Tillie.“ Letmo nahlédl do jedné z nich. Příběh bestií by většinou podobný – nějaká rodina potřebovala otroka, tak bestii buď koupili na trhu, nebo ulovili a ochočili divokou. Druhý způsob se stával méně často, protože se Řádu podařilo pochytat už téměř všechny.  
„Pracuje se vám dobře?“ zeptala se Tillie.  
„Kdyby vaše kolegyně tolik netlachaly, bylo by to lepší.“  
„Kolegyně k práci tlachání potřebují, aby vám našly tohle všechno a nezbláznily se z toho,“ poznamenala Tillie.  
„Máte pravdu, omlouvám se,“ pousmál se Roderick a položil složky na hromádku svých vybraných.  
„Podíváme se vám po dalších.“  
„Jste poklad, Tillie. Připomeňte mi, že se o vás mám zmínit Radě.“  
Tillie se zasmála a pak zaplula do kartotéky.  
***  
Nicholas měl podobný úspěch jako Roderick – nulový. Tedy, alespoň co se vyšetřování týče. Patrick prý prodával ty nejlepší látky, takže když nejvyšší kněz mluvil s jeho ženou, nejen, že si vyslechl, odkud všude dováží a v jakých manufakturách vyrábí, ale taky si teď v náručí nesl několik saténových závěsů různých barev a vlastně nevěděl, co s nimi bude dělat. Manžel ho zabije, až zjistí, že utratil tolik peněz za zbytečnosti. Když ony vypadaly tak krásně a paní obchodnice mu slíbila, že vydrží až do smrti.  
Matka kuchaře Rogera mu zase přibalila do brašny několik zákusků – prý aby se za duši chlapce přimluvil u Bohyně. Zjistil jen, že Roger se mezi elitu kuchařů vyhoupl teprve před dvěma lety, na svůj věk – ještě mu nebylo ani třicet, byl jen o něco málo starší než Roderick – si udělal jméno velmi brzy. Nicholas uvažoval, jestli se tohle teď bude dít častěji. Mladí lidé postupovali v kariéře tak rychle – Nicholas v jejich věku sotva vylezl z hospody a plácal se na čtvrté úrovni jako nějaký začátečník.  
No nezjistil prostě nic užitečného. Stejné informace dostával od zákazníků nebo náhodných kolemjdoucích – Patricka i Rogera znali, bavili se s nimi, a mohl byste se Nicholasi přimluvit u Bohyně za mou babičky/dceru/tchýni/psa?  
Někdy během rozhovoru s pátým svědkem, zahlédl Nicholas, jak ho z dálky někdo pozoruje. Léta praxe ho naučila rozpoznat, když ho někdo sleduje. Bestie uměly dokonale splynout s pozadím a tenhle instinkt se brzy stal způsobem přežití. Nebezpečí cítil v zádech, chloupky mu stály na krku a mrazilo ho.  
„Díky, samozřejmě, Bohyně vaši žádost vyslyší,“ usmál se na člověka, se kterým mluvil a pak přidal do kroku, ověšen dary a závěsy. Letmo se ohlédl – člověk v bílém taláru zrychlil také a mířil přímo za ním.  
Nicholas se rozhlédl a rozběhl se ulicí.  
„Stůjte!“ uslyšel za sebou hlas a klapání střevíců.  
Nicholas nezastavil a běžel.  
***  
Roderick byl stále zahlcený papíry, když za ním večer přišel Nicholas, v tváři rudý jako rak a zadýchaný. Roderick jeho vzhled nekomentoval, právě procházel snad stou složku – vždycky zapomínal, kolik je ve dvou set tisícovém městě bestií.  
„Jak to šlo se svědky?“ zeptal se a byl rád, že konečně může zvednout zrak od papírů. Nicholas vypadal hůř, než si na první pohled myslel. Jiskra z oka zmizela, místo toho tu seděl brunátný muž.  
„Jako obvykle. Nikdo nic neviděl ani neslyšel, nebo viděli všechno a můžou za to bohatí sousedi.“ Protřel si rukama kolena. Padesátka se na něm podepisovala, Roderick měl za to, že by nejvyšší kněz měl zůstat sedět v Radě a neunavovat se řešením případů, které si můžou vzít kněží nižší úrovně. Nikdy by to ale neřekl nahlas, Nicholas mu byl učitelem a přítelem.  
„Ale chlapíci z koželužny zahlédli vůz pár hodin před tím, než se tělo našlo. Je to planá naděje, ale kolem těla nebyla krev, takže ho mohl někdo převézt.“  
„Stejně marné je to tady,“ povzdechl si Roderick a poklepal prstem na složky. „Mám pár kandidátek, které žijí v rodinách, se kterými měly co dělat zbylé oběti. Zítra obejdeme domácnosti.“  
„Mám obavu, že tě v tom musím nechat, Rodericku.“ Nicholas se omluvně usmál, ale v tom úsměvu nebyla ani špetka radosti. „Blíží se oslavy jara a Rada chce, abych se zapojil do příprav.“  
Roderickovo obočí vyjelo nahoru. „Proč jste tedy bral tenhle případ?“  
„Doufal jsem, že před přípravami uteču,“ zasmál se Nicholas. „Ale vyhmátli mě, utíkali za mnou až k Akademii.“  
„Utíkali?“  
„Málem jsem mu utekl, tomu nováčkovi, Jan se jmenuje.“  
„Nicholasi, vy jste utíkal před členem Rady?“  
„Jsou to zákeřní mizerové, druhý na mě čekal u pracovny.“  
Roderick se zdržel dalšího komentáře. Jeho výraz musel mluvit za něj, protože se Nicholas usmál, natáhl se k němu a poplácal ho po rameni. „Samozřejmě ti pomohu, jak jen budu moct, Rodericku.“  
„Vy jste výborný, Nicholasi, házet všechnu práci na mě, když mám za týden jednat s těmi barbary…“  
„Našimi drahými bratry a sestrami ze západu.“  
„Barbary z Víkrie,“ dokončil Roderick.  
V dalších rozmluvách je zarazila Tillie. „Omlouvám se, nejvyšší knězi, pane Rodericku, ale už musím opravdu zavřít.“  
„Ale jistě.“ Nicholas vyskočil na nohy, rudá už mu mizela z obličeje. „Doufám, že vám tu ten mrzout moc neznepříjemňoval den.“  
Tillie se rozpačitě usmála a Roderick se jí rozhodl ušetřit trapnosti. „Stařecké vtipy,“ prohodil na účet Nicholase. „Už jdeme. Děkuji za pomoc, Tillie.“  
Venku už padla tma a Roderick si uvědomil, jak unavený a hladový je. Těšil se domů, než zítra začne hledání nanovo.  
„Příjemná žena ta Tillie,“ prohodil jeho směrem Nicholas.  
„Dneska jste jako malý.“  
„Jen tě chci přátelsky varovat. Její rodiče byli popravení za zradu. Skrývali uprchlé bestie a pomáhali jim dostávat se z města.“  
Roderick už předtím tuhle informaci zaslechl, ale nikdy jí nevěnoval příliš velkou pozornost. „Přesto je členkou Řádu?“  
„Byla jen dítě a její adoptivní rodiče ji vychovali správně,“ doplnil Nicholas. „Je dobrou členkou a skvělou matrikářkou.“  
Roderick neměl náladu hádat, co se mu starší kněz snaží říct. „Bojíte se, že si s ní něco začnu a zničím si kariéru?“  
„Bojím se, že by to Rada mohla tak vidět. Našlapuj opatrně, Rodericku.“  
„Nemějte obavu, Nicholasi, na tyhle myšlenky nemám čas. Mám příliš mnoho práce. Ale to vy neznáte.“  
Nicholas se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Zítra budu celý den plánovat plesy a slavnost, raději mě zastřel.“  
„Jen trpte.“  
„Zrádce.“  
***  
Navštívil tři rodiny a ve všech našel bestie živé a zdravé. Přípravy jarních oslav byly v plném proudu, nikde se tedy nezdržoval, stejně s ním nikdo neměl čas ani náladu mluvit. Vyšetřování vraždy v tuhle chvíli jen kazilo lidem náladu, obzvlášť, když museli shánět nového kuchaře, protože ten jejich tak drze zemřel.  
Ne, že by to Rodericka moc trápilo. Tuhle práci dělal rád – ne proto, že by si rozuměl s lidmi, právě naopak. Většinu nemohl vystát. Ne, naplňovalo ho poslání pomáhat lidem, šířit slovo Bohyně a zbavovat svět bestií. Vytvářet lepší místo pro život. Mohl lidem kazit náladu, jak chtěl, ani trochu ho to netrápilo. On měl pravdu na své straně.  
Vystoupal schody ke čtvrtému domu. Žila v něm zámožná rodina a dávala to na odiv i samotnou stavbou – patrová budova z červených cihel. V téhle čtvrti to nebyl tak neobvyklý jev, ale jen o ulici dál by dům působil jako pěst na oko mezi doškovými střechami.  
Zaklepal. Chvíli trvalo, než se dveře otevřely. Stál v nich dobře oblečený sloužící bez obojku – člověk. „Přejete si?“ zeptal se a na chvíli pohledem zavadil o znak lilie, který měl Roderick připnutý na kabátu.  
„Kněz páté úrovně Roderick. Mám otázku ohledně bestií v tomto domě.“  
Sluha nehnul brvou, ale pár sekund trvalo, než ustoupil od dveří a pokynul Roderikovi ať vstoupí. „Počkejte prosím tady, zavolám pána domu.“  
Roderick zůstal stát v předsíni. Vzpomínal, co vše ví o téhle rodině. Vlastnili pily a výrobnu dřevěného uhlí severně od města. Chytili příležitost za pačesy, když se před pár lety vyčerpal uhelný důl několik kilometrů odsud. Vyšvihli se mezi městkou elitu, přesto se nikdy nepokusili dostat do politiky. V tomhle domě nežil jediný člen Řádu.  
„Čím jsme si zasloužili vaši návštěvu?“ Ze dveří vedoucích hlouběji do domu vyšel vysoký muž. Jeho výraz v obličeji dával vědět, že tu Roderick není vítán. Přesto napřáhl ruku. „Gustav, pán domu.“  
Roderick se představil a přijal nabízenou ruku. „Nechci vás zdržovat, chápu, že máte dost na práci,“ zahájil hned. „Zajímá mě, jestli vám nechybí bestie. Nejspíš vlk nebo kojot, žena, mohlo jí být tak třicet.“  
„To bude Marion. Její zmizení jsme Řádu nahlásili už před týdnem.“  
„Nalezli jsme ji mrtvou,“ oznámil mu Roderick. „Můžete mi přiblížit, za jakých okolností zmizela?“  
Pokrčení obočí dalo najevo, že Roderick muže otravuje. Ale aspoň zmizel ten chladný výraz. „Je to osm… ne, už devět dní zpátky. Šla nakupovat na trh a už se nevrátila. Všechny tyto informace byly v našem hlášení.“  
„Neumíme číst myšlenky, Gustave, já vyšetřuji vraždy. Uprchlé bestie má na starost někdo jiný.“  
Gustav se zachmuřil ještě víc. „Nemám vám moc co říct. Byla to služebná, bestie mě nezajímají. Svou práci dělala dobře.“  
Roderick kývl. „Znal jste kuchaře Rogera?“  
„Ano, ten zatracený parchant měl připravit hostinu na ples, ale na domluvenou schůzku nepřišel.“ V patře u zábradlí se objevila žena a zavolala dolů na Gustava. Ten sebou trhnul a otočil se. „Vydrž, zlato, hned tam budu.“  
„Pospěš si, drahý, máme práci,“ komentovala jeho žena. Roderick měl pocit déjà vu. Žena měla stejně netečný výraz jako sluha. Gustav se na ni usmál a otočil se zpět k Roderickovi.  
„Podívejte, přečtěte si naše hlášení. Nemám čas se s vámi zdržovat.“  
„Plány na ples jsou v plném proudu?“  
„Nashledanou,“ zdůraznil Gustav a otočil se na patě. Mávl na sluhu, který doprovodil Rodericka ke dveřím.  
„Kdo vám prodává závěsy?“ zeptal se Roderick.  
„Liana a Patrick,“ odpověděl sluha. „Tedy, dnes už jen Liana.“  
„Doporučuji vám najít si nového kuchaře. Roger je po smrti.“  
Ani teď se sluhův výraz nezměnil.  
Až když vyšel zpět na ulici si Roderick uvědomil, jak nepříjemná atmosféra uvnitř opravdu byla. Žádné otevřené nepřátelství, ale těžký vzduch, nervozita a zatuchlost, jako by se v domě nevětralo.  
Spokojeně se usmál. Jedna otázka pátrání zmizela ze seznamu a spousta dalších ji nahradily.  
***

Gustav nelhal, hlášení o zmizelé bestii podepsal sám. Popsal její lidskou i zvířecí podobu, okolnosti, za kterých zmizela, i její chování v předchozích dnech. Všechno to bylo Roderickovi k ničemu, protože to řeklo jedno: Marion se chovala normálně, snad jen trochu nervózně, což se dá připsat přípravám oslav. Nic mimo normu.  
Gustavova rodina ho teď ale zajímala víc. Nechal si o ní donést veškeré informace. Nebylo jich mnoho. Jako by se před deseti lety vynořili odnikud. Najednou měli dům ve městě a výdělečný podnik, který se po pár letech rozšířil o výrobnu uhlí. Nešlo ani o početnou rodinu – Gustav, manželka Irena, její matka, byla tu zmínka o synovi, ale Roderick si nemohl vybavit, jestli ho někdy v průběhu let na nějaké oslavě s městskou smetánkou zahlédl. Zdálo se, že se rodina drží v soukromí, ale městských oslav a svátků se účastnili.  
„Povězte, Tillie, víte něco o synovi Gustava a Ireny? Jsou to majitelé té palírny uhlí.“  
Tillie k němu vzhlédla od papírů, které zrovna pročítala. Mlčela, ve tváři zamyšlený výraz. Pak zavrtěla hlavou a zahleděla se mezi regály. „Hej, Val!“ křikla a Roderick málem leknutím vyskočil z kůže, jak se její hlas rozlehl jinak poměrně tichou místností. „Posloucháš?“  
Zpoza regálu vykoukla další matrikářka. „Slyším. Ne, lidi říkaj, že ho nechtěj moc ukazovat, protože je ten… no…“ Val pokrčila rameny, jako by to snad bylo jasné.  
„Protože je co?“ zeptal se Roderick, protože jemu to jasné nebylo.  
„Kripl,“ promluvila polohlasem Val. „Prý je celý znetvořený a rozumu moc nepobral.“  
Roderick se opřel a zamyslel se. Nebylo by to poprvé, kdy by něco takového viděl. Omezenec spáchá zločin a jeho rodina nebo přátelé se ho snaží krýt. Tihle lidi si oběti vybírají náhodně, nikdy nevíte, co jim přelétne přes nos. Jak by se ale dostal k mužům, co do domácnosti jen zavítali? A jsou omezenci schopní vraždit precizně?  
„Děkuji, Val.“  
Val se úslužně usmál a zase zmizela mezi regály.  
„Teď vám bylo tlachání dobré,“ poznamenala Tillie pobaveně. Neříkala to se zlým úmyslem, ale Roderick se za sebe stejně trochu zastyděl. Jen na okamžik, než ten pocit navždy zapomene. Mozek už mu totiž zase jel na plné obrátky.  
„Tillie, půjdete se mnou na ples?“  
Uslyšel zalapání po dechu někde zpoza regálů.  
Tillie vypadala stejně překvapeně jako špehující Val. „Ráda,“ odpověděla po chvilce ticha. Nedívala se mu do očí, ale mírně se usmívala. Roderick zadoufal, že jí nedal plané naděje. Zítra o tom bude mluvit celá Akademie. Ale to nevadilo. Důležité bylo vyšetřování.  
***  
„Když jste mě zval na ples, tohle jsem si nepředstavovala,“ poznamenala Tillie. Vešli do tanečního sálu v Gustavově domě, cestou zdravili místní smetánku. Roderick pozvánku nedostal, ale od toho byl žák nejvyššího kněze. Vysvětlil Nicholasovi, že lístky potřebuje kvůli vyšetřování, ale Nicholas se jen vševědoucně usmíval a nejspíš vzpomínal na to, jak v mládí při oslavách jara naháněl mladíky po celém městě.  
„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem vás zklamal,“ rozhlížel se, aby si udělal obrázek o domě. O Tillii téměř nezavadil pohledem. „Měl jsem vám ujasnit, že jde o pracovní záležitost.“  
„To mě nepřekvapilo, ale je nutný i ten zbytek?“ Popotahovala si šaty a mlela sebou jako na trní. Roderick jí nabídl rámě. To ji trochu uklidnilo, ale i tak její úsměvy k lidem nebyly upřímné.  
„Nepřekvapilo?“ zopakoval Roderick.  
„Nemáte zrovna reputaci záletníka. Vlastně máte úplně opačnou reputaci,“ zamumlala Tillie.  
„Jakou konkrétně?“  
„Impotenta.“  
„Z takové reputace obavy nemám, na ženy nemám čas.“  
„Očividně.“  
Roderick se na ni podíval. Dnes nezářila. Vytrhl slunce z jejího přirozeného prostředí pod falešnou záminkou. To si alespoň myslela, jeho ani nenapadlo, že by mohla jeho nabídka vyznít jinak. „Máte pravdu,“ souhlasil. „Neustále pracuji, nemám čas se zamyslet na tím, co říkám. Ještě jednou se omlouvám.“ Tillie zavrtěla hlavou a znovu se zatahala za šaty. Chytil její ruku. „Nemusíte být nervózní, sluší vám to.“  
Střelila po něm pobaveným pohledem, ale brzy se vrátila k prohlížení místnosti a lidí stejně jako Roderick. Taneční sál nebyl moc velký, dost na komorní soukromý ples, ale pro větší oslavu by se museli hosté přesunout jinam. Viděl tak na všechny, nikdo se nemohl schovat. Ani on – neustále se s někým zastavoval na kus řeči nebo odpovídal na přátelské dotazy o Nicholasově zdraví, a proč se nejvyšší kněz nedostavil.  
Zabralo značnou část večera, než měli trochu soukromí. Roderick už od začátku upíjel z jedné skleničky vína, zatímco Tillie pila na uklidnění nervů a už se to na ní začalo podepisovat.  
„… pořád poslouchám, jak se chovat a být opatrná, protože rodiče byli zrádci. Ale nikoho nezajímá, že si je ani nepamatuju.“  
Roderick ji nechal a poslouchal ji jen napůl ucha. Zajímaly ho schody vedoucí do patra a hlídané služebnictvem.  
„Ale já se snažím a pro Řád dělám první a poslední. Pomáhá to? Sotva.“  
„Můžu se za vás přimluvit,“ nabídl jí Roderick.  
„K čemu? Názory lidí nezměníte.“  
„Dovedu spoustu věcí.“  
Tillie se ušklíbla. „Takhle hovoříte s ženami běžně? Slibujete?“  
Roderick se zarazil nad útočností v hlase a věnoval Tillii plnou pozornost. „Už jsem se vám přeci omluvil.“  
„Vůbec mě neposloucháte, jste hlavou někde jinde. Vím, vím, pracujete. Ale pak máte tu drzost mi nabízet řešení?“  
„Vnímal jsem vše, co jste mi řekla,“ bránil se Roderick a překvapil tím sám sebe. Nikdy se nikomu nebránil, na názoru ostatních sotva záleželo. „Podívejte, vynahradím vám to. Řekněte jak.“  
Tillie našpulila rty a točila vínem ve skleničce naprosto fascinovaná jeho červenou barvou. Odmítla se Roderickovi podívat do tváře. „Vezmete mě na slavnosti. Nepracovně. A budete mě poslouchat. Nejen vnímat, poslouchat.“  
„Slavnosti jsou naneštěstí v den, kdy mám…“ zarazil se. „Ne, ne, samozřejmě že vás vezmu na slavnosti.“  
Tillie se usmála a dopila skleničku. „Dohodnuto.“  
„Ale teď potřebuji, abyste mi pomohla dostat se nahoru,“ vrátil se Roderick k důležitějším věcem.  
„Pořád něco potřebujete,“ zatrylkovala Tillie a sebejistým krokem nakráčela ke sluhům. Roderick nevěděl, co si o jejím chování myslet, jestli šlo jen o opilecké řeči, nebo ji opravdu zklamal, ale když teď viděl její výstup, nechtěl se nikdy dostat na její špatnou stranu.  
„Chci další víno!“ hulákala právě na sluhy Tillie. „Ne tuhle břečku, nevíte, kdo jsem? Takhle se chováte k hostům?“ Sluhové se ji snažili marně uklidnit a za chvíli tohle divadlo sledovali všichni návštěvníci plesu.  
Roderick proklouzl kolem davu a vyběhl schody. Dostal se do chodby se třemi dveřmi. Zpoza jedněch uslyšel tlumený rozhovor, rychle je obešel a vstoupil do další místnosti.  
Měl mlhavou představu o tom, co hledá, ale nemohl se trefit lépe. Vzduch v místnosti byl vydýchaný a nesl se v něm zápach dlouho nemytého těla. V mohutné posteli vystlané polštáři ležel chlapec, nemohlo mu být ani deset let, ale stavěný byl jako kulturista. Obličej měl deformovaný, přesně jak Val říkala.  
Jenže ne běžně deformovaný. Chlapec měl zvířecí rysy, ostré zuby, chlupy po celém křivém obličeji, jedno oko zíralo do prázdna a druhé téměř pohltilo víčko. Roderick zůstal stát ve dveřích. Syn Gustava a Ireny byl znetvořená bestie. Nějaká šelma, těžko říct v téhle podobě.  
To by ale znamenalo, že jeho rodiče jsou bestie.  
Roderick v duchu zaklel. Čekal, že si prohlédne místo, a možná najde důkazy o zločinu, ale tohle? Předčilo to jeho nejdivočejší představy.  
Chlapec k němu otočil hlavu a vytřeštil oko. Pak ze sebe vydal zvuk, přidušený křik, jako by mu vzduch nechtěl uniknout z plic. Zběsile se hrabal z peřin a chrčel. Roderick vyběhl z místnosti.  
Přímo do rukou sluhy.  
***  
První chyba, kterou udělali, byla, že ho nechali naživu. Roderick razil pravidlo, že když může přemýšlet, přežije.  
Druhá chyba byla, že spolu s ním sem zatáhli i Tillii.  
Nacházeli se v pracovně. Roderick hádal, že je to pokoj, ze kterého předtím slyšel hlasy. Z přízemí sem doléhala hudba, ples probíhal bez přerušení. Tillie vypadal, že šokem vystřízlivěla, těkavě se rozhlížela po jejich věznitelích a cukala rukama, aby se zbavila pout. Stál tu sluha a paní domu. Právě diskutovali nad tím, co s narušiteli provést.  
„Jste v pořádku, Tillie?“ zeptal se Roderick, hlavně aby svou společnici uklidnil.  
„Až mě příště někam pozvete, připomeňte mi, abych řekla ne,“ odpověděla kousavě. Jestli dokázala složit takhle sarkastickou větu, určitě panikařila méně, než se na první pohled zdálo.  
„Musím vás zklamat, na slavnosti jste pozvala vy mě.“  
Jejich krátká konverzace přitáhla pozornost jejich věznitelů. Sluha ustoupil stranou a k Roderickovi přistoupila Irena. Ruce měla překřížené na prsou a v jedné z nich držela dlouhý nůž. Tvář měla stejně nečitelnou jako sluha, od chvíle, kdy je viděl naposledy, se nic nezměnilo. Roderickovi konečně došlo, co jsou zač.  
„Doufala jsem, že když budeme dobří občané, nebude k nám Řád strkat čumák,“ promluvila Irena. „Bylo to naivní. Teď doufám, že se zvládneme domluvit, a nerada bych opět byla naivní.“  
„Chcete mě podplácet?“ museli být blázni, jestli se pokoušeli domluvit právě s ním. Copak nevěděli, že je učněm nejvyššího kněze?  
„Znám vaši reputaci, pane Rodericku, ale věřím, že každý muž má svou cenu, a to i ti, kteří se tváří jako zosobnění spravedlnosti.“ Roderick se pobaveně ušklíbl. „Nabízím vám i vaší paní život a cokoliv si řeknete,“ pokračovala Irena nezasažená jeho výrazem. „Pokud uchováte naše tajemství.“  
„Nabídla jste totéž vaší služebné?“  
Irena si povzdechla. „Pokusila se nás vydírat, prozradila naše tajemství dalším lidem. Vy přeci nebudete tak hloupý, abyste udělal totéž.“  
„Řád ví, že jsme tady, pokud zemřeme, ukáže to přímo na vás.“  
„Nejsme hloupí,“ odsekl sluha otrávený dlouhým mluvením. Otrávenost se projevila v jeho hlase, nikoliv v obličeji. „Přitáhl jste s sebou dceru zrádců, která se opila a dělala divadlo. Slovo dá slovo a za všechno může ona. Zabila kněze, potom sebe…“  
Tillie zalapala po dechu. „Vy parchanti!“  
Irena znovu vzdychla a promnula si spánek. Váhala, kolem bylo příliš mnoho lidí, stát se mohlo cokoliv. Roderickovi došlo, že svou nabídku myslí vážně.  
„Jste medvědi, mám pravdu? Vy, vaši sluhové a ten kripl.“ Irena při tom slově unaveně zavřela oči a přikývla. „A Gustav?“  
„Gustava z toho vynechte, nic neví.“  
Neznělo to důvěryhodně, ale Roderick se v tom nehodlal teď hrabat.  
„Chci deset procent z vašich měsíčních výdělků a jsem ochotný na tohle vše zapomenout.“  
„To nemyslíte vážně!“ vyjekla Tillie. „Nemůžete to ututlat, jsou to bestie!“  
„Se vší úctou, Tillie, vzal jsem vás s sebou jako ozdobu a ne někoho, kdo mi bude mluvit do práce. Takže sklapněte a nechte si zachránit život.“  
Zaťala zuby, ale už neprotestovala. Sklopila hlavu a nechala ostatní mluvit, jen se občas ušklíbla.  
„Nevěřím mu,“ ozval se sluha a přešel blíž k Ireně. Polohlasem jí něco řekl, proběhla výměna názorů. Roderick zaslechl jen útržky, ale nedokázal z nich sestavit odpověď na to, co s nimi teď udělají. Mohl jen doufat.  
„Varuji vás, nemůžete nám nic dokázat,“ začala mu Irena konečně věnovat pozornost.  
„A vy na sebe nechcete upozornit mrtvým knězem.“  
Irena kývla. „Máme dohodu.“  
Sluha neochotně rozvázal Roderickovi ruce. Ten se pomalu postavil a promnul si zápěstí. Nespouštěl z Ireny zrak. Přemýšlel, kde bestie berou tu jistotu, že nemá žádný důkaz a nemůže nic udělat. Co měly a on ne? A nestačilo by na to přijít později?  
Tillie se k němu přidala. Záda měla rovná jako pravítko a zhluboka dýchala, jako by se snažila nevybuchnout.  
„Těšilo mě,“ usmál se Roderick, vzal Tillii za paži a zamířil ke dveřím. Přepadly ho obavy, když bestie spustil z očí, ale uklidnil se, že je to jen na vteřinu. Věděl, co mají a on ne. Mají nůž. On měl taky něco, co oni ne.  
„Tillie,“ požádal svou společnici u dveří.  
Ihned, jako by snad spolu výstup trénovali, vyhrnula sukni šatů, Roderick pod ní sáhl, vytáhl revolver, který ji na začátku večera dal do úschovy, a otočil se.  
Právě ve chvíli, kdy se k němu sluha blížil s nožem. Roderick dvakrát vystřelil, sluha padl nazad s zůstal ležet. Z rány se vyvalila krev.  
„Tillie, běžte!“ poručil Roderick, a zatímco Tillie zmizela ve dveřích, mířil přes místnost na křeslo, za kterým se skryla Irena.  
„Vzdejte se!“ poručil. Odpovědí mu bylo vrčení. Pomalu se přesouval, aby měl na bestii lepší výhled, ale jeho strategii přečetla. Popadla křeslo oběma mohutnýma rukama a nelidskou silou jím po Roderickovi mrštila. Vyhnul se jen o vlásek, na chvíli tak bestii spustil z očí.  
Když se vzpamatoval, stála Irena jen kousek od něj. Z ženy se stala chlupatá bestie s prackami, které by dokázaly člověka zabít jedinou ranou. Napřáhla se. Roderick instinktivně couvnul a vystřelil.  
Irena vykřikla hlubokým hlasem jako raněné zvíře. Svou ránu úplně minula a přepadla na zem.  
Otevřely se dveře. Gustav vyděšeně zíral na scénu před sebou. Roderick mířil na úpějící Irenu, ale byl připravený se kdykoliv bránit i jejímu muži.  
„Gustave,“ zakňourala Irena. „Pomoc.“  
Gustav otevřel ústa, nechápavě pohlédl na Rodericka a zpátky na Irenu. Pak konečně promluvil třesoucím se hlasem.  
„Na co čekáte, člověče, zastřelte tu věc!“  
Irena zaúpěla a Roderick ji umlčel kulkou do hlavy.  
Gustav se zhroutil na nejbližší židli a schoval obličej do dlaní. Ke dveřím do pokoje se začali hrnout hosté, někdo vykřikl, ostatní si špitali. Roderick ukázal na prvního muže ve dveřích. „Informujte Řád, máme tu mrtvé bestie a další na prošetření.“  
Zabouchl dveře.  
***  
Hosté byli pryč a domem se jako mravenci hemžili kněží. Odklízeli těla, vyslýchali sloužící a zatýkali nebo stříleli další bestie. Dohadovali se, co udělat s míšencem v posteli, který sebou jen házel, křičel, ale nebyl schopný se ani posadit. Míšenci jsou chyba přírody a mají se popravovat bez okolků, ale velikost bestie nutila kněží váhat. Báli se k němu byť jen přiblížit.  
„Nevěřím, že jste o své ženě nevěděl.“ Roderick se drobnostmi nezabýval. Snažil se složit zbytek skládačky, aby měl příběh kompletní.  
Gustav rozhodil rukama. Ještě pořád seděl zhroucený a snažil se nedívat na kněží odnášející mrtvolu jeho ženy. „Nevěděl. Vypadala normálně.“  
„Ale váš syn ne.“  
Gustav zavrtěl hlavou. „Když se narodil, řekli mi, že je… deformovaný. Zahlédl jsem ho jen na chvíli jako mimino a potom už jsem ho nikdy nechtěl vidět znovu. Starala se o něj Irena.“  
Roderick zvedl obočí a ušklíbl se. „To budete muset potvrdit před soudem.“  
„Je to pravda! Nikdy bych se vědomě nepaktoval s obludami! Co moje duše?“  
„Ztracená navždy. Můžete doufat, že bude Bohyně při vás, až vám určí trest.“  
Roderick se zvedl a nechal vzlykajícího Gustava za sebou. Byl unavený, chtěl jít domů, lehnout si, dát odpočinout hlavě i tělo. Když vyšel na ulici, rychle ale přehodnotil svoje priority. Přistoupil k Tillii, která stálá za davem zvědavých čumilů.  
„Už je konec?“ zeptala se unaveně.  
„Ano.“  
Tillie se usmála a pak se jí z očí začaly valit slzy. „U Bohyně, já se tak hrozně bála.“ Roderick nevěděl, co s vyplašenou ženou dělat. Chytil ji za ruce.  
„U je to v pořádku. Vezmu vás domů, pojďte.“  
Zavěsila se na něj a snažila se cestou uklidnit tím, že nejdřív hlasitě dýchala a potom začala plácat páté přes deváté. Roderick tak třeba zjistil velmi důležitou informaci, že Val pije při práci, ale byl rád, že se Tillii udělalo lépe.  
Když se loučili, ještě se ho zeptala: „Myslíte, že Gustav opravdu o své ženě nevěděl?“  
Myslel si mnohé. „Nevěřím, že má člověk něco přímo pod nosem a nevšimne si toho. Ale já ho soudit nebudu, to je práce Bohyně. Až na to přijde, řeknu vám, jak to dopadlo.“  
Tillie kývla. „Tak na slavnostech?“  
„Přijdu pro vás,“ slíbil.  
Jen tedy bude muset Nicholasovi říct, že diplomatickou schůzku s barbary z Víkrie musí zvládnout sám.


End file.
